


First Date

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Alex picks Jack up on their first date.(Sequel to 'I'll Never Be Good Enough')





	First Date

Calm down, I said to myself.  
  
I was outside Jack's, in my car, trying to will the courage to honk the horn to tell him I was outside. I pressed the horn briefly which sounded loudly In the relatively quiet street.  
  
I saw a light go off in Jack's hall and heard the door slam. Then I saw Jack as he passed his outdoor lights that led up to the front door, he was wearing a tight-fitting blink-182 t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. On his feet were a pair of red Nikes. Basically, he looked fucking hot.  
  
I jumped in my seat when he knocked on the window. I waved for him to get in. As he got in I noticed that his t-shirt was a short-sleeved one, rather than a long-sleeved one that had been almost stuck to him for the last week and a half since we'd been home. That meant that he was getting better. I was glad.  
  
"Where are we heading?" Jack said, wrenching me out of my internal monologue.  
  
As I pulled away from the curb I answered with a mischievous grin, "You'll know soon enough."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw him bounce up and down in his seat impatiently. I laughed.  
  
"But Alex..." Jack whined, drawing my name out.  
  
"Nope," I said, popping the 'p', "I'm not telling you."  
  
"Please?" He said and just by the tone of his voice I could tell he was trying the puppy-dog eyes on me.  
  
"No. You'll just have to be patient."  
  
"B-b-but..."  
  
"No." I said firmly.  
  
Soon, after about fifteen minutes solid driving away from Baltimore, we came to the place where I had come earlier to set up our first date. I parked the car on the grass verge and got out of the car before Jack. I rushed around to Jack's side and opened the door for him.  
  
"Why thank you." He said, bowing for no apparent reason.  
  
I laughed, his humor easing the butterflies in my stomach a bit, but not by much.  
  
I led him along the dirt footpath through the woods until we got to a clearing. But it was no ordinary clearing, this one had been visited by me earlier today.  
  
I had set candles all the way around the edge of the clearing. They had been lit by Rian and Zack while I was picking Jack up. I couldn't thank them enough. In the middle of the clearing there was a roaring fire with a rug next to it along with a few other rugs for when it got cold later on. Near the rug was a large picnic basket containing food - tacos to be exact, also delivered by Rian and Zack.  
  
I was going to have to get them a fucking card or something when this date was over. Maybe flowers.  
  
I turned around to find Jack with tears in his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"It's just amazing. I have never had this much devoted just for me. It's just... Wow." He said, a couple of tears slipping down his cheeks.  
  
I wiped the tears from his cheeks and then I gently pulled on him towards the fire. We sat down on the checked rug, my fingers intertwining with his.  
  
I reached for the picnic basket and took the tacos out.  
  
"Tacos!" Jack squealed like a kid on Christmas morning. Cute.  
  
I passed him his taco and unwrapped mine. They were still hot, thanks to Rian and Zack. I bit into mine, savoring the taste. I watched as Jack did the same.  
  
"You got my favorite!" He exclaimed excitedly.  
  
I laughed, "You're so cute Jack."  
  
He blushed, red staining his cheeks.  
  
"Uh, thanks?" He said, unsure.  
  
"I mean it." I cupped his chin with my hand, making him look into my eyes, "Honestly, you are beautiful. If the rest of the world can't see it, then screw them."  
  
The red staining his cheeks intensified until he was bright red.  
  
"Honestly?" He said, his voice shaking.  
  
I pressed a quick kiss to his perfect lips and whispered, "Honestly Jack."  
  
A slight wind ruffled our hair as he searched my eyes for any sign of dishonesty. Finding nothing, he pressed a kiss to my cheek and leaned against me.  
  
The wind had blown out some of the candles but I couldn't care less as we ate our tacos in a peaceful silence with the fire warming our bodies.  
  
Once we had both finished, we snuggled under the rugs and lay there, under the stars.  
  
"This is nice, just you and me. No one else." Jack said in my ear.  
  
"Yeah. It is." I breathed, hugging him closer so we were as close as physically possible.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
I pecked his forehead, "I love you too Jack."  
  
As Jack fell asleep in my arms, his breathing slowed and he looked peaceful. After watching him sleep for a few minutes, I carefully extracted my arms from around his waist and stood up, cracking my shoulders and neck as I did so.  
  
I picked him up still swathed in blankets and carried him to my car. I placed him in the backseat and strapped him in. As I set off, he murmured in his sleep.  
  
Sweet.  
  
I drove us to my house. When we got there, I parked and carried Jack into my bedroom. I placed him on my bed and tucked him in.  
  
His black hair was in his eyes and the covers were pulled up to his chin. I pushed the hair away from his eyes and smiled, he looked adorable when he was asleep.  
  
I slipped my light jacket, Ravens jersey and my jeans off. I got into bed next to Jack. He grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go, so I went to sleep with my head on the pillow next to his.

* * *

I woke to smell of pancakes. I sniffed the air. Defiantly pancakes, possibly chocolate chipped ones. Mmmm...  
  
I flung an arm across the bed. Where was the warm teddy?  
  
"Alex... Wake up." Someone said.  
  
Who was that? I wondered.  
  
I slowly opened an eye to find a grinning Jack with pancakes looking at me.  
  
"Mmmm... Pancakes." I mumbled as I sat up against the headboard.  
  
I made grabby hands for the pancakes. But Jack wouldn't give them me.  
  
He pouted, "No kiss for me?"  
  
"No. Give me pancakes." I said, trying to get the pancakes again.  
  
"You're not getting any until I get a kiss." He smirked, putting the pancakes on the bedside table.  
  
"Fine." I pulled him towards me by his neck.  
  
"Ooo, kinky." Jack said, willingly coming towards me.  
  
"Oh, shut up." I said, pressing our lips together.  
  
My tongue eagerly forced its way into his mouth. His tongue slipped over mine, sending tingles down my spine. It was addictive, kissing Jack. I could do it all day.  
  
After a few minutes of making-out later, I pulled away from him and grabbed the plate of chocolate chipped pancakes. I started cutting them up and eating them.  
  
"Oh god... They're so good." I moaned.  
  
Jack grinned and snuck a piece off my plate.  
  
"Hey!" I slapped his hand, "Bad Jack."  
  
"Oh..." He pouted.  
  
"Jack, remind me to buy some flowers for Rian and Zack, would you?" I said, cuddling him a few minutes later.  
  
He tilted his head so it was resting on my shoulder.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because they were the ones who help me set up our first date."


End file.
